Cross web labelling machines are known in the prior art. These machines are adapted to dispense labels onto a folio or other packaging material.
Dispensing of labels in these machines is often performed by the labels being supplied to a dispensing area. At the dispensing area the labels are removed from the carrier and transported to an application place often via a so-called vacuum box. After being transported to the application place, the labels are applied to the folio, the procedure is repeated continuously with new labels.
This known method has the following disadvantages; the positioning of the labels during their transport to the application place is unstable, i.e. there is a great risk of the labels not being applied correctly to the folio; the application of the labels to the folio is performed by applying the labels substantially perpendicular to the surface of the folio with the entire label surface at once, i.e. there is a risk that there will be air bubbles between the labels and the folio. The result may be a contaminated, non-hygienic label, especially unwanted when the packaging material is being used for food stuffs, medical devices or medicines. During transport from the carrier to the application point the labels are exposed to air which also may contaminate the adhesion surface between the label and the folio. This is a problem when the label is of the type which is adapted to be peelable, i.e. it can be lifted and replaced on the folio several times. The adhesion surface of the label is exposed which may result in the labels creasing and sticking to things during stop in operation, which thereby may require cleaning of the machine before operation is resumed. Also there may be a high waste of labels.